


The Alliteration Game

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alliteration, Blaine is a bottom bc I said so, Blink it and you miss Teacher!Blaine, Gen, I do what I want, M/M, Meghan Trainor - Freeform, Tiktok trends, also im tired of Bottom!Kurt so yeah, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Blaine is a big fan of alliteration. And TikTok. I wonder what happens when they come together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine on TikTok [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	The Alliteration Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassandraConK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraConK/gifts).



> WHAT!? Two posts within 48 hours what is happening?? Nah but this is another prompted one. I see these TikToks all the time but for some reason, I was never like oh wait KLAINE. but someone opened my eyes and now this is here for you. 
> 
> Also, I personally think Kurt is the top of the KLAINE relationship. It's my opinion if you don't like don't read. There's no like graphic, graphic sex but better safe than sorry. It's like half a step above 'TikTok Dirty To Me' which if you haven't read it, PLEASE GO DO THAT. (only if you want).
> 
> Okay, super long author's note- Check. I'm done here. ENJOY!

Blaine is the biggest fan of alliteration you will ever meet. Bar none. There’s something so satisfying about having the same beginning sound for a string of words, okay? So, naturally,  _ BlainesBowTies  _ is Blaine’s favorite TikTok account. They don’t post much, but they seem so sweet in the comments. (Not that Blaine stalks the accounts the comment on his videos. No. Not. At. All. Who would even do that? Definitely not the all-knowing writer of this story.)

Anyways… 

Alliteration. Right.

Blaine, in turn, also likes things that start with ‘B’. (He also _loves_ Kurt’s nickname for him.) He loves words like balcony, bread, books, bada bing bada boom, and balance. But, words that apply to him? Even better. For example, bowties, badass, butt (Yes, he knows he has a decent ass and he is not afraid to admit it)...

_ Bottom. _

Yes, Blaine can admit it. He is the bottom of the ‘Klaine’ relationship. He doesn’t hate it. No, of course not. He loves it. And it’s not like he is inactive and just lays there making Kurt do all the work. Sometimes he rides Kurt into the mattress. It works in favor of both of them. Kurt enjoys being the one to take care of Blaine and satisfy him. Blaine loves the way Kurt fills him so completely, filling him until it’s almost too much, but always just enough. He loves to watch Kurt lose himself as he pounds into him. He can’t get enough of when…

Wait. Where was he going with this?

Oh right.  _ TikTok. _

Like the other 80% of his life, TikTok has found its way into his sex life. Well, not so much TikTok, as what TikTok has done to a perfectly innocent Meghan Trainor song. 

He saw the TikTok a few days ago during his lunch break and ended up humming it for the rest of the day until his co-workers threatened to get the kids to scream bloody murder at random intervals while they were in his class. (It was an old threat, but scary nonetheless).

Now, it was back in his head. He needed to get it out and out now before he went insane. 

Pulling up the sound and turning on the camera, he made his way back to the bedroom where Kurt is finishing up his hair on the vanity. 

The music is already streaming as he sets it down and Kurt looks into the camera with confusion as Meghan sings a perfectly harmonized ‘ _ booty baaack.’ _

Kurt turns to Blaine to- understandably- ask what the hell is going on, but the shorter man stops him with a shake of his head still looking into the camera with a slight smile.

Kurt just rolls his eyes, giving a playful head shake when ‘ _ No, I’m just playing’  _ comes out of the phone and tucks his arms so that his elbows are propped on the surface. (And if it happens to accentuate the slight muscle he’s accumulated over the years? Sue him. This is probably going on TikTok.) Blaine absentmindedly notes that the lightning is amazing ever since they got their new backlit mirror a few weeks ago. But, he is brought back when he here’s his queue.

_ Every inch of you is perfect from the…  _ Blaine points at himself in time with ‘ _ bottom’  _ and quickly points over at his husband when she sings ‘ _ to the top.’ _

Kurt’s eyes immediately light with understanding and humor as he laughs at the turn of events. Blaine shrugs at the camera as if to say  _ ‘Well, it’s true’ _ and Kurt gathers himself enough to playfully swat Blaine’s arm right before the video cuts off.

\--

**BD_AnderHummel:** Not that it was much of a secret…  **@KurtEAHummel**

**Comments:**

**SatanLopez:** _ pay up  _ **_@ThePuckerMan_ ** _ i totally called it _

**KBBrownies:** _ *sighs* oh blainerssss _

**TheRealMercedesJ:** _ BOYS there are children on this app!! _

**EStarchildG:** _ one three hill was just full of tops wasnt it? ;) _

**NiffVSTheWorld:** _ hey we posted a video just like this yesterday!! bet you can’t guess who is who?? _

_ \-- _

“Feel better now?”

“Yes. It was starting to get annoying,” Blaine looks up from where he was scrolling through the comments. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m a big fan of M.T. but there’s only so much I can take.”

“Right yes, of course, I’ll be sure to tell her that.” Kurt smiles over at his husband, waiting for his words to sink in.  _ 3, 2, 1… _

“Wait a minute,” Blaine very nearly shouts, “You are gonna meet  _ Meghan Trainor? _ ”

“Yeah. Well, kind of. I was called in as a fashion consultant for her upcoming tour so I may get to meet her.”

“And you were gonna tell me this…” Blaine trails off, wondering if his husband even planned o tell him.

“Only after you posted that TikTok telling the world how much you like my dick up your ass to one of her songs,” Kurt smiles cheekily over at his husband, quite enjoying the pink tinge that is visible even in the dark light of the living room.

“Of course, you would.”

“ _ What can I say except you’re welcome…” _

“Don’t  _ Moana  _ me,” Blaine glares without any heat, “Then, it’s gonna get stuck in my head. Then, I’ll make a TikTok. Then, you will let me post said TikTok. And then- and only then- you will tell me the Rock is coming over for lunch.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Blaine can stop the groan that comes in response to Kurt’s tirade of giggles.

_ I can’t believe I married a psychopath. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? do i use ao3 to get the validation i am deprived of in my own house? YES YES and YES. 
> 
> Love y'all thx for reading!!
> 
> Oh! In case it wasn't clear Blaine is a teacher. (One of my fav hc)


End file.
